1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices are becoming highly integrated. Thus, sizes of patterns are being significantly miniaturized. The patterns are formed through a hard mask or resist forming process, a lithography process, an etching process and the like. In forming the patterns, it is required that a deviation of the characteristics of semiconductor device does not occur.